Truce
by StakeTheHeart
Summary: Sometimes, utilizing childish human tactics can settle a disagreement faster than simply talking it out. Plus, it may just bring the two arguers closer than they were before. One Shot


**Request from _alyssanm. _Hope you like it.**

* * *

><p>The day was almost over and Laura was getting nowhere with her work. She sat there staring at it like it would complete itself. She was just so tired. It didn't help that she had some cleaning up to do afterwards. Well not really 'some', more like 'a lot'. She let out a sigh, wishing she enjoyed cleaning as much as Perry, and glanced at Carmilla. She was kicked back comfortably in her bed, a book propped on her stomach, as usual. Laura wasn't sure what kind of work Carmilla got, or if she did it, or if she even had any, but Laura was slightly envious, whatever the situation was. She was caught staring when Carmilla's eyes flicked from the pages of her book to Laura the second she realized she was being watched.<p>

"Yes?" she questioned, voice even as always. It might be a lost cause to ask but the tired human had to try anyway.

"You wanna do the dishes?" she asked hopefully. Carmilla quirked an uninterested brow before returning to her book.

"No," she replied bluntly.

"Aww, please? I'm barely dragging myself through work. The least you could do is clean for once," Laura complained, pushing back on the floor so that she rolled closer to Carmilla, pouting at the vampire all the while.

"I don't do dishes," Carmilla responded, unmoving except to turn a page. Laura knew she didn't do dishes, and nothing else either for that matter, which is why she was trying to get her to at least do one chore out of the many she caused in the first place.

"Fine, then I don't do dishes either," she stated, jumping from her chair then pushing it back to the desk to plop on her bed.

"What are you doing?" Carmilla asked, looking over at her.

"Oh nothing, I'm just being a broody Carmilla, spending the day pondering about life and reading complex, multi-language, books while someone else deals with trivial things like cleaning," Laura answered in a lower tone, mocking Carmilla. The vampire set down her book with a frown and sat up.

"Not funny, cupcake," she grumbled, standing to walk over to Laura.

"Well I don't care what you think," Laura dismissed, playing up the role.

"But it's oh so important that we have assigned chores. Here, let me get the chore wheel so we can see who does dishes this time," Carmilla responded in a high voice that was used to mock Laura. The tiny human frowned and crossed her arms. Carmilla returned with the chore wheel and it was quickly determined that is was indeed Carmilla's turn.

"See, your turn," Laura pointed out, back to her own voice.

"Uh no, apparently you're Carmilla, so it's your turn," Carmilla replied, keeping up the act. Laura snatched the chore wheel from her and tossed it to the end of the bed.

"Ooh, is someone getting frustrated? What's the matter sweetheart? I'm just going along with what you want," the vampire said in a faux innocent tone as she took a seat on Laura's bed.

"Just leave me alone," Laura muttered, frown deepening. She could never agitate Carmilla as well as she was agitated by her. It was always turned around. Always. She figured it wouldn't be easy to win anything against a three hundred plus year old vampire but she still tried.

"Oh come on cupcake, you know I'm just kidding, right? Hey, when has this ever stopped you before?" Carmilla said, reaching out to touch Laura's arm.

"Laura, come on," she pressed, starting to poke at the stubborn girl. She tapped her nose and then poked her arm before Laura began to crack a smile, although she tried to hide it. She slapped at Carmilla's hand but she kept at it, managing to poke Laura in the side. She jumped with a surprised sound and covered her side, looking at Carmilla with wide eyes. Carmilla looked back at her with a glint in her own eyes.

"No, don't you dare," Laura warned, but Carmilla just gave her a devious smirk and raised her hands, wiggling her fingers threateningly.

"It looks like someone is ticklish," she purred, moving to trap Laura in place. The human scrambled to get away but Carmilla easily pinned her to the bed and began going for her sides mercilessly. She chuckled when Laura's cute laughter spilled from her mouth.

"Carm! No, stop! No more! Carmilla!" she cried out between spurts of laughter. She feebly tried to fend off her tickling fingers but couldn't make her stop. It was just too entertaining for the vampire. In an effort to escape, Laura clutched Carmilla by the hips and pushed her over, her grip tightening when she was knocked over, successfully caught off guard. Laura quickly held her down and prepared to make her escape when the tips of her gripping fingers dug into Carmilla's hip bones. She squirmed in a way that instantly caught Laura's attention.

"Oh? Look what I found," she remarked. It was her turn to smile deviously.

"I wouldn't do that, creampuff," Carmilla growled, trying at being threatening but jerking away when Laura squeezed lightly at her hips again.

"Laura!" she managed before laughter overcame her. Laura marveled at the usually stoic vampire now reduced to a fit of laughter. Her laugh was beautiful and she wanted to hear more of it.

"The best part is you won't run out of air. I can do this all day," Laura pointed out. Carmilla heard this loud and clear. With some effort, since she was effectively crippled, she tackled Laura to the bed and dug her fingers in her side as payback. Laura's laughter made her grin, and she only stopped when the human was sufficiently panting and out of breath with tears in her eyes. She weakly pushed at Carmilla's hands and she removed them, sitting back on her knees and the balls of her feet for support since she was straddling Laura to keep her from getting away. She rested her hands on the human's warm, heaving, torso and chuckled.

"Had enough?" she questioned, getting a tired nod from Laura.

"You…you're so…unfair," Laura gasped, still trying to catch her breath.

"I try," Carmilla responded with a shrug of her shoulders. Laura closed her eyes and focused on regulating her breathing, not at all concerned with Carmilla still perched on her. The vampire raised a brow at this before getting comfortable, draping herself over Laura who tensed at the movement and opened her eyes.

"Uhm," she choked out, staring at Carmilla with furrowed brows.

"Just getting comfortable buttercup. No need for alarm," she assured.

"Oh, ok," Laura muttered, looking away when Carmilla's eyes found hers. Carmilla propped herself up on her left elbow so that her right hand could bring Laura's gaze back to her own, fingers gripping her chin gently.

"Laura," Carmilla whispered.

"Yeah?" she answered. Carmilla just stared at her, trapping her in her dark yet soft eyes. Suddenly she was poked in the side and cried out in shock while squirming away as best she could under Carmilla who laughed.

"Hey!" she exclaimed.

"I couldn't help it. I'll stop now," Carmilla said, snickering when Laura's cute and so not threatening scrunched up face made an appearance.

"You're never going to forget this are you?" Laura asked quietly.

"Nope. I may just tickle you every time I have to do the dishes," Carmilla taunted.

"Then I'll just tickle you right back," Laura countered, expression confident while her hands rested on Carmilla's vulnerable hips. Carmilla growled low under her breath before sighing.

"How about a truce?" Laura prompted. Carmilla looked at Laura with a reluctant expression before giving in.

"Fine," she agreed. Laura smiled and wrapped her arms around Carmilla, the gesture natural. Carmilla, feeling warm and relaxed in her embrace, leaned forward to kiss Laura's cheek before resting her head under her chin on her chest. She felt the tiny human's skin heat up slightly in what she perceived as a blush and listened contentedly to her heart speed up somewhat. She smiled and closed her eyes.

"This is great and all, but I still need to finish my work," Laura spoke up not too long later.

"Quiet cupcake, I'm sleeping," Carmilla mumbled.

"But you're talking to me," Laura remarked.

"Yeah, in my sleep," Carmilla retorted. Laura held back a laugh and bit her lip, knowing Carmilla just didn't want to get up. She couldn't lie. This was comfortable. So she shifted a little and let herself relax.

"Ok then, I get it. I'll let you get away with it this time," she muttered, closing her eyes. She felt Carmilla's smile against her skin and sighed. In all honesty, both were not looking to move any time soon. In fact, they fell asleep not too long later. Only when Perry and LaFontaine walked in on them did they wake up, Carmilla smirking at the adorable blush on Laura's face but allowing her up none the less. She returned to her bed while Laura talked to Perry and LaFontaine about the latest disaster they were warning residents of. After they left, Laura wordlessly joined Carmilla in bed to curl up next to her. Carmilla rolled her eyes but held her close, deciding to spend a little more time here with Laura before leaving for the night. The tiny human was more of a weakness for her than that damn tickle spot, which was something that needed to be remedied. The tickle spot of course.


End file.
